


Breathe In Breathe Out

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Day 13
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Breathe In Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Delayed Drowning|Chemical Pneumonia|Oxygen Mask and I did Chemical Pneumonia.

“You are never touching my potions again.”

Jaskier coughed, “You told me to mix it.”

“And you listened for once!”

“It was to help you keep safe, those keep you safe.”

“You are too good to me bard- I don’t deserve you.”

“It doesn’t matter what you deserve; I’m here and I’m staying, until you tell me to leave.”

“Never again.”

Jaskier smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is going to suck, my grandfather was supposed to go to the hospital for an open heart surgery but it was canceled because of something the doctors found on his CT scan, he used to have cancer so we are scared. And I also have the PSATs tomorrow, pretty early (7:35-11:45).
> 
> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
